A Dragon Among the Gods
by dragonslayer111
Summary: What would you do if you were just fighting monsters like you do every day then were suddenly sucked into another world? We'll find out when Natsu crash lands in Camp Half-Blood. Making new friends and enemies all while trying to figure out a way home. I started this story with my sister (brokenchildofglass) I will be posting pervious and new chapters to this.
1. Chapter 1

**Please read Author's note.**

 **So, this it he second story that my sister and I started but she does not what to continue it so I will be taking it up myself. Because my sister did not give me her log in information I have to update the story on my own sight; luckily she kept all the chapters** **. I will be fixing or changing a few things in each chapter as I post so yep I hope you like it.**

"NATSU!" I heard my team scream my name. I turned to see why they were calling my name only to see that they were not looking at me but behind me. I turned around to see a black hole opening up. I tried to jump out of the way, but I was sucked in. The last thing I saw were my friends calling my name running towards me when everything went black.

I woke up to see a kid with black messed up hair and some black smudge on his face.

"Hey, are you ok, do you know you have pink hair?!"

I groan my head was killing me I was vaguely aware of the kid next to me talking. And when he said pink hair I jumped up and said "It's not pink its salmon!" and as soon as I did that I regretted it as I was reminded of my splitting headache. I grabbed my head and fell backwards groaning.

"Okay, sorry man. Are you ok though?" He grumbled sticking his hand out.

"I think so. Where am I?" I asked as he helped me up. I looked around taking in my surroundings. I was in a forest with many trees and everywhere I looked it was green, a good sign of a healthy forest but I did not see any houses around. Where this boy came from. Then I looked at the boy that was looking at me with dark brown eyes, he looked about 15 or 16 years old. He had a tool belt around his waist that had a strange magical presence around it. He was wearing a white shirt that had black stains all over it along with brown suspenders, he also had blue jeans on with the same black stains.

"You're in the forest." He said as if he was so proud he knew where he was.

"Well I can see that but where?"

"Oh you're in camp half blood or more specifically your close to bunker nine" he gave a grin that kind of reminded me of my own goofy grin.

"What is Camp Half-blood?"

"If you don't know what it is, then how did you get here?"

"I don't Know" I said putting my hand behind my head and giving my own grin.

"We should probably go talk to Chiron then, by the way I'm Leo." He said once again sticking out his hand.

"You don't look like Loki" I reply shaking his hand before he walks off. He turns around.

"No my name is Leo not Loki. Who is he anyways?"

"Never mind I'm Natsu." I smile as we keep walking through the woods.

Walking through the forest to this Chiron person I was having a fun conversation, until we broke through the forest and I stopped. All around me there were people walking around in purple and orange t-shirts and some were in armor which reminded me of Erza. As we walked into the camp I noticed there were signs of a resent battle. As I walked through the crowds of people they stopped what they were doing to stare at me which just made me mad and uncomfortable.

Leo stopped right in front of me and I almost crashed into him with the sudden stop. I looked in front of me and there was a group of people. Leo seemed to know them because his smile got bigger, if that's even possible. "Hey Leo who's that" A blond kid with a scar on his lip said smiling back at him.

"Oh this is Natsu, he crashed landed in the woods." I rubbed my hand on the back of my neck, and gave them a smile.

"Ok? So are you going to talk to Chiron?" another kid with Black hair and sea green eyes asked.

"Yup. Oh by the way Natsu that's Jason, Percy, Nico, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth and Reyna." Leo said pointing to each person as he said their names.

"Hi" I said wavering my hand. I got this really wired vibe from all of them. This Nico person gave off the same type of vibe as Zeref, and he was looking at me all wired like, we stared at each other so long that I did not notice the half man half horse man thing walk up to the group until he spoke up.

"Hello every one, Leo who is with you?" the Half man half horse creature said pointing at me.

"Chiron this is Natsu I found him in the woods." Leo said with that grin of his

"Ok Natsu how exactly did you get here?" Chiron said looking me up and down

"I don't really know how I got here, the last thing I remember was fighting some monsters when a black hole thing opened up and sucked me in, the next thing I knew I woke up in the forest with Leo standing over me."

"Ok well that is a pretty awesome story" Percy said or at least I think that's his name. After he said that he received an elbow to the stomach by a girl, Annabeth if I remember correctly. He clutched his stomach and bent over in pain. I kinda feel bad for him. I know what it feels like, except Lucy usually kicks me across the room. Then I remembered. I was fighting with my team, where are they, are they ok.

My worry must have shown on my face because Chiron spoke up. "Natsu is everything ok?"

"Yeah but where's my team?"

"Who?" The blond kid, Jason I think asked.

"My team. I was with them when I was fighting the monsters." I say my voice laced with urgency.

"Sorry man but you were they only one that I saw. No one else was around." Leo said as if trying to remember but then shook his head.

"I need to know if they're ok."

"Calm down we will try and help you find your fiends but as you can see we are just recovering from a battle and we don't exactly know how you got here or who you are. For all we now you could be our enemy. But I don't think that is the case." Chiron said looking around and when he spotted someone behind me he smiled.

"Clarisse come over here will you" Chiron called over a girl around the same age as everyone in the group she had long brown hair, she was wearing military styled closes with a spear strapped to her back.

"What do you want?" She said rudely as she walked over to our ever-growing group.

Chiron smiled and said "Clarisse would you be so kind and look after Natsu here and show him around camp."

"Do I have to I mean you have a large group of people that can show this newbie around." Clarisse said with a huff and crossing her harms.

"Well Clarisse I need to have a talk with these kids here so. Would you Show Natsu around camp."

"Alright fine pinky let's go." Why do people always think it's pink!

"It's not pink its salmon." I tried to argue. She just rolled her eyes.

"Same thing lets go." And she started walking off. I had to run to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey so this story is placed After the Tartarus arc (Fairy Tail) and after Blood of Olympus (Percy Jackson)**

 **Hope that clears some things up**

 **I don't own anything except the story idea**

 **Leo POV**

After Natsu and Clarisse left we all gathered in the war room for whatever it is that Chiron had to tell us. Sitting around the ping pong table I noticed that Nico looked like he was trying to figure something out without even knowing what IT was. "Yo Nico what's wrong you look like you're having trouble with something?" I asked which got everybody's attention. They just looked at Nico waiting for an answer.

He scrunched his eyebrows even more before answering. "It's probably nothing, just a feeling I got off of Natsu. It was almost as if he wasn't …human." He said as if choosing his words very carefully.

"Dude we aren't even fully human I'm not even sure Percy is human at all." I said trying to lighten things up.

Resulting in a "hey!" from Percy.

"My point is it's probably nothing."

"You're probably right but we should keep an eye on him in case."

Then our group fell into silence for a few seconds before Chiron walked in. "Thank you all for coming" he said which is so unlike him. That's when we knew something had to be wrong.

"So why are we here? Is something wrong?"

"Oh no it is nothing like that but I would like all of you to keep an eye on Natsu for me."

"Yeah, we were just talking about that, and many things don't add up like why he was not been claimed yet if he is a demigod, and how he got here." Annabeth said with her thinking face on.

"he seems old to be a new camper," Percy said remembering he's deal with the gods that all their children would be claimed before the age of 15.

Just as Chiron was about to reply we all heard yelling and something about a fight I think. We all look at each other before getting up and running outside. We found a huge group of campers running to the canoe lake and when we got there we had to push our way to the front to see what was going on.

Standing across from each other both in battle poses were Clarisse and Natsu. And they both looked pretty mad.

Before we could stop the fight Clarisse charged Natsu spear ready to impale him, Natsu how ever did not move and he had a smirk on his face. When Clarisse got within sticking distance Natsu seemed to disappear and reappear behind Clarisse, Clarisse stopped mortally confused and turned around to see Natsu smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling you just ran away, what are you chicken to fight me." Clarisse said with her own smile

"No just thinking how much fun it will be when I kick your ass!" Natsu said as his smile grew bigger with Clarisse's growing anger. And she charged again and this time Natsu charged too with someone in the crowed saying Clarisse is going to kill him because he does not have a weapon to defend himself with. Natsu and Clarisse connected and in a blink of an eye Natsu grabbed the spear and punched Clarisse in the stomach sending her flying backwards. She landed on her back a little dazed, in fact everyone was shocked. Nobody was ever disarmed and beat Clarisse in one move before. Everyone was brought out of their trance when Natsu started laughing. Natsu was on his back still holding Clarisse's electric spear in one hand and the other was holding his stomach trying to stop the laughing fit he was having.

"Boy the look on your faces are hilarious!" Natsu said when he was finally done Laughing.

If looks could kill the one Clarisse was giving Natsu would have him six feet under already. She slowly stood up and in a man rage charged Natsu again only to be thrown back and knocked out by Natsu. My jaw dropped Natsu went from laughing hysterically to the most serious man I have ever seen. Is he bi-polar or something?

But now he is smiling again rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Ops sorry I didn't mean to do that guess I went a little over board." And now he is apologizing. Maybe he does this a lot.

Being the awesome person I am I was the only one who registered what he said. "Dude don't apologize that was awesome I don't think anyone has done that before." I walked up to him and clapped him on the back.

"Ok so where do I sleep exactly?" he asks. I guess they didn't get to finish their tour of the camp.

"I'll show you." I say as I start walking over to the cabins.

We walk in silence for a while but I can't take it anymore. "So what happened between you and Clarisse?"

"Well I got tired of her calling me a pinky and I tried to let it slide but that didn't go well when she called me a weakling and that is when I blew it and challenged her to a fight without using my magic, and that is when the hole camp started to watch and you showed up."

"Wait did you say magic!" I said a little shocked

"Yeah, what else would I mean?" Natsu said lighting his fist on fire and I was so happy and a little shocked

"You can use fire that is so awesome I did not think there was any one else that had the same powers as I do" doing the same thing with his fist. Natsu looked at that flames in my hand and a look of hunger appeared on his face.

"Hey Leo do you mind if I have a bite of your fire?"

"Uh what?"

Apparently taking that as a yes he just took my fire and ate it. He swallowed and smiled.

"That's really good fire."

"Uh Thanks I guess? How'd you eat my fire?"

"Oh well where I come from I'm the fire dragon slayer and so I eat fire to gain power."

"Oh that's cool. Wait did you just say dragon slayer?"

"Uh yeah."

"Dude that's awesome we are going to be best friends." He just smiled. And I noticed his fangs. Chiron will defiantly what to hear about where Natsu's form and his magic. I couldn't help but smile too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you those of you that faved, followed, and reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback and support.**

 **I'm not sure yet if I am going to pair Natsu with anybody yet but if I do it probably won't be a harem.**

 **I only own the idea for the story.**

 **Natsu POV**

After Leo and I finished the tour of camp he said that Chiron wanted to meet us at The Big House. So, that is where we are headed. We were talking about rules and things like that but honestly, I just zoned and looked around. This place was so friendly and nice. It kind of reminds me of back home. I wonder if there looking for me.

"Natsu were here." Leo said bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked in front of me and saw a light blue house with a porch wrapping around it. On the porch were Chiron and a person I haven't met yet. "C'mon dude lets go."

"Hello you must be this Nashi person I heard so much about" said a man with a leopard print pants and a very bright colorful shirt.

"It's Natsu and thanks I guess," I said with my childish grin noticing this guy looking me up and down and for some reason I did not like it. This guy gave off a strange vibe of power, and smelt as bad as Cana.

"Whatever."

"Natsu that's Mr.D and you've already met Chiron so I'm gonna go and leave you to whatever it is you needed to talk about." Leo said. He tuned and just walked off leaving to his strange guy that had an aura of power surrounding him.

"So Natsu would you mind tell us about your home."

"Uh sure." I started telling about Fiore and Magnolia and the basic things. Chiron and seemed to be very interested. Mr.D didn't really seem to care. I was finishing with how I got here about sunset. Of course I left out a lot of stuff about me and some of the more sanative information. I heard a bell ring and I perked up.

"Seems it's time for dinner go to your cabin they will show you to the dining pavilion." Chiron said with a small smile on his face. I nodded and ran off, I got a strange feeling that they don't know if they can trust me or not. Oh well I can understand them.

When I got to my cabin I saw a bunch of kids walking out of the buildings, then I spotted Leo with his friends I saw earlier and I quickly ran over to him

"Hey guy's want's up is it dinner time now?"

"Oh, Natsu don't sneak up on people like that," Leo said holding his cheat like he was having a heart attack "yeah we are heading there right now, I can take you there."

"So Natsu I heard that you talked to Chiron and Mr. D, how did that go?" piper said she was holding Jason's hand and had a sweet smile on her face.

"Oh it was ok but that Mr. D guy kept calling me Nashi or something like that and he was looking at me all weird like."

"Yeah Mr. D does that with everyone I mean he still can't get my name right and I have been here for six years almost seven" Percy said holding Annabeth's hand and smiling.

"He just doesn't care. He's only at this camp because it's part of his punishment. He hates all of us." Annabeth added.

"Punishment?"

"Yeah he pissed off Zeus and so he was sent here. It's feels like more of a punishment to us rather than him though."

"He pissed off who?"

"We have a lot to teach you." They sighed. They all grabbed their food and brushed some of it in the fire. I heard them saying names I had never heard before so I just copied Leo and went to sit with my cabin mates which was like two other people.

I started eating like I usually do and everybody stared at me. The rest of the night was singing and when I finally got to bed I didn't realize how tired I was. Now my other two cabin mates were claimed at the fire so I was all alone. Now I really miss Happy.

 **Leo POV**

I woke up early this morning because of yet another dream. However this one seemed different somehow. The difference was too small to notice. And now that I am thinking about this I definitely won't be able to go back to sleep. So instead I decide to go to the secret room under my bunk. I just grab a few things out of my belt and start tinkering while I was thinking back on the dream and what it could mean.

 _ **Dream**_

 _I was sitting in bunker nine tinkering with some random pieces of wire and scrap metal like I usually do. Then my dad popped in which is definitely not normal._

 _"Son you must not try to find Natsu's friends or try to send him home." He warned in a very serious tone. Course he is always serious. But this time he seemed more serious than usual._

" _Why, why am I not allowed to send a friend home? When I found Calypso on that island you wanted nothing but for me to go home!" I shouted at him. Probably not the best idea at the moment, but I was angry and couldn't help it._

" _It would upset the balance. Natsu is not from this world. If two different worlds were to meet the affect would be catastrophic. He cannot and will not go home."_

" _How do you know he isn't from this world, you haven't even met him?" my dad answered but his voice was lost as if there was a really strong wind or something. Suddenly I was in a forest. One I don't recognize._

 _Deciding to walk in a random direction I find myself at the edge of a cliff looking out over a city. One I had never seen before. It was night. And before I could make another move the scene changed again._

 _I was inside a building and it was huge. It had a bar and tables however it was mostly deserted except for six people and a blue cat sitting around a table and they seemed to be arguing._

 _I couldn't hear a signal word any of them were saying. So, I decided to walk closer. The blue cat was standing on the table crying. The beautiful blond was trying to comfort him but she had tears in her own eyes. The raven-haired guy -with for some reason only his boxers and a cross neckless on- was yelling at the short old guy sitting on the table. His palms were flattened against the table. The old man had his eyes closed. The person next to the raven-haired guy was also yelling something. She had long scarlet hair and was wearing armor I have never seen before. The girl trying to calm a girl down she had long white hair and tears in her eyes as well. The last person was sitting if a chair next to the old guy. His eyes were closed and he had headphones on and his arms were crossed over his chest. However, the thing I noticed most was the lightning bolt scar over his right eye._

 _He opened his eyes and spoke._

 _ **End dream**_

By the time, I had gone over all the details in my weird dream it was breakfast. It happened so fast in the dream I couldn't get much details. I went to breakfast and saw Natsu. Just looking at him it made me wonder if those people in my dream were his friends. And if he really was from a different world.

Later that day while I was training in the arena Percy came to talk to me.

"What's up Leo you usually never come here?" he said patting Ms. O'Leary's head when she came bounding in after him only to lie right back down.

"It's was just the dream I had last night." He wasn't surprised. He shouldn't be anyways.

"I take it that it was really troubling." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah"

"If you ever want to talk about it I'm here." He is always so considerate. He's so nice to everyone unless they piss him off. And can tell when to leave someone alone. Between the seven from the prophecy I don't think I could ask for better friends. Especially Percy and Jason.

However, after Tartarus Percy just seemed a little off. But like the rest of them I learned quickly never to ask about it.

"Actually, I think I might want to talk about it. It might help make sense of what's going on."

"Ok."

"Could we go somewhere a little more private?" I just don't want anyone else hearing this and thinking the wrong thing.

"Sure. Where do you want to go?"

"I think your cabin would be best."

"Ok"

When we got to Percy's cabin I was surprised. I could smell the ocean as if I was standing in it. I had never been in his cabin before but seemed really homey despite the loneliness I felt. I can't imagine having to live alone when I know all of my friends are so close.

"So, what about your dream?"

I sat down on the floor not really knowing where to sit and started telling my dream. Without even realizing it I had started to tinker with some random stuff I pulled out of my tool belt. And Percy being like me ADHD had started to move around but I could still tell he was listening. By the end, he seemed to contemplating something. Which really contradicted the nickname Annabeth gave him.

"It could be that thing Nico sensed yesterday. Maybe that's why he said he didn't seem normal. Because he's from a different world."

"I hadn't even thought of that."

"We should probably tell Chiron."

"Yeah we should."

So, we left his cabin to go tell Chiron. Who decided to call meeting on this matter. Of course, we didn't really accomplish anything besides deciding that Natsu is in fact from another world. And so, Chiron decided it would be a good idea to tell the Gods. It might not be but he is sending Percy, Natsu, and I to Olympus tomorrow. It'll be my first time on Olympus but Percy says it's cool especially after the renovations Annabeth did. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Think you for following, faving, and reviewing. Also yes Natsu does have his E.N.D powers**

 **Don't own anything**

 **Natsu POV**

Yesterday at dinner Leo told me we would be going somewhere. So after lunch here I am standing on top of what I now know to be Half-Blood Hill. I'm waiting with Leo for Percy to come. When I see them coming up the hill also see Jason running alongside them.

"Sorry Chiron said Jason should come along too" Percy explain just as Leo opened up his mouth.

"Ok well then let's go." We all ran down the hill to some white thing that kinda looked like the magic mobile. And from that I realized we would be taking a form of transportation and my stomach dropped at that. Percy, Jason, and Leo practically had to drag me in to the death trap.

Once it started moving I fell forward nearly throwing up.

"Whoa man. You ok?" Leo asked.

"M...uhg…mot… un…ion….ugh…sic...kness." I could barely reply without throwing up.

"Seriously motion sickness?" I tried to glare at him but failed feeling another wave of nausea. Man I wish Luce were hear to calm me down.

Percy, Jason and Leo were trying not to laugh I could tell. Once we stopped in front of a very tall building I burst out of the trap I was forced into.

We walked inside and up to a desk. Percy leaned against the counter.

"Sixth hundredth floor."

"Sorry kid there is no sixth hundredth floor."

"We really gonna do this." Percy raised his eyebrow.

As if suddenly recognizing the voice or something the man behind the desk snapped his head up.

"Sorry, here you know what to do." he said giving Percy a golden something that was rectangular. Percy led us down a hallway and swiped the card through something pushing a button we shot straight up. Causing my stomach to once again drop and me to nearly barf.

Once we stopped I heard a ding and the door we came in opened up and I was amazed. This place looked even better than the royal palace in Fiore. Following the three boys with Percy in the lead we walked down a stone path. The building looked new yet old. I was people, satyrs, and nymphs walking around. They looked like it was the best place in the world to be. We entered the largest building right in the center. Walking down a long hallway and into what I presume is the throne room.

"This place is awesome! Can we look around a little more, play with the satyrs?" I said looking at Percy and Leo for promotion.

"No we are here for a reason you know." Jason said with a slight frown on his face, but I could tell Leo and Jason were as happy to be here as much as I am. Only Percy looked a little worried and seemed to know where we were going.

"Hey, Percy what's wrong this place is pretty cool you should be enjoying yourself." Leo said running to Catchup with Percy

"Well the last time I was here we were defending Olympus I lost a lot of friends in that war, a lot has happened in-between then and now." Percy said with a sigh.

"I know what you mean but in stand of morning and thinking what you could have done differently think about the good side of things." I said thinking about all the battles Fairy Tail had to face and the fight with Tartarus and all the grate friends I lost. When I saw all three of them looking at me I gave one of my smiles and before they could respond we arrived at our destination.

It was a big open room with 12 huge thrones, all of them had different designs according to the type of god each throne represented. On each throne sat the 12 Olympian god I heard so much about since arriving at camp haft blood a couple of days ago, and all of them were looking at us and I could feel the amount of power they were admitting, if I happened to be a regular human I would be running for the hills, but I'm not so there.

"Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, and Jason Grace what are you doing here and who is that with you?" the man in the middle said I assume is Zeus while pointing at me.

"This is Natsu Dragneel Lord Zeus." Percy said bowing Leo and Jason following soon after.

"Natsu Dragneel umm I do not know anyone by the name of Natsu" he turned to the other gods to see if he could be any of theirs but all he got were confused looks and shakes of their heads.

"Natsu we should show them the thing you can do." Leo whispered in my ear. I nodded and Leo stepped flowered.

"Lord Zeus may we show you something." Leo said a little nervous since all eyes were on him. Zeus gave a nod and I walked up to stand next to Leo.

Leo formed a small fire ball in his hand and though it up into the air then I sucked in and the fire made ribbons and flew into my mouth. Everyone looked stunned as if no one had ever done that before. Of course, I was used to the reaction. I got it every time someone who doesn't know me first sees me do it.

"How did you do that?"

"I was taught by my father. Well adoptive father but still the same." thinking of Igneel just made me think of what happened just barely over a year ago. Then realizing I was sucked here only two weeks after the guild got back.

They looked thoroughly confused.

"May I ask who your father is?"

"Was," I corrected, "His name was Igneel king of the fire dragons." I stated a little distracted. It all finally hit me. The mission was supposed to be simple. Capture a few rouge mages and bring them in. the monsters weren't supposed to be there.

"Natsu?" Leo asked waving a hand in front of my face bringing out of my thoughts. I looked at him. "You okay man?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Nobody really seemed convinced but they didn't say anything either.

"Natsu do you by chance know who your real parents are?" Zeus asked.

"no." there was a long silence before chaos ensued.

The gods started yelling at each other. Something about me not being human and they should get rid of me. I heard someone say I was a threat, another said I was a spy. I didn't know what to do. Suddenly one of the gods attacked me.

"ARES!" Zeus yelled.

But he was too late. He nearly hit me with his sword but I blocked it. Lighting my hand on fire I went to hit him but he blocked. He paused for a moment shocked. But he shook it off. Everyone stepped back seeming interested in what could possibly happen. He started attacking harder and faster. He made me angry for no reason. I kept blocking but I just got angrier and angrier.

"Fire dragon iron fist!" I yelled jumping in the air and punching him, sending him several feet back. Everyone was stunned. Ares just yelled what sounded like a battle cry before attacking again. We fought hand to hand combat for a while. I'm sure I might have several bruised bones.

"That all ya got kid. You're so pathetic and weak." Did he seriously just call me weak? I growled. It seemed more animalistic than human. But it's normal for me considering the fact that I'm a dragon slayer plus a demon.

"I honestly don't really want to fight you for a couple of reasons but if it is a real fight you what I will love to take you on, that is if you are not afraid to lose." I said smirking see how my last remark made Ares mad

"Oh you're just asking for it kid. I am the god of war you can't beat me!" he said giving a loud battle cry and charging again, I was getting ready to block when the hole room shook with thunder and lighting.

"ENOUGH!" Zeus yelled so loud I had to cover my ears. Ares stop his charge and turn to look at Zeus.

"Ares settle down I know you want to fight this young man but we are not going to destroy Olympus in the process, but I would like to see what he is capable of, so if you would like to fight each other then you will do it in the arena. Is that understood?" Zeus said as all the gods and goddess moved to sit back down

"Fine I will fight this little punk in the arena" Ares said with a grumble as he too moved to sit back down.

"And you Natsu; In the mean time you are a guest in Olympus so try not to destroy anything ok"

"Uh ok?" I said. I know they would kill me if I destroyed anything. But if Lucy found out….well lest just say that thought made me shudder.

"Percy, Jason, and Leo you three are going back to Camp Half-Blood." They looked like they wanted to protest but Zeus continued on. "I will call you back if you wish to see the fight along with anyone else you wish to invite." He sighed

"Yes sir" Percy replied for everyone. They turned and left. But Leo quickly turned around.

"Good luck man." Was all he said before following Jason and Percy out. Leaving me all alone with twelve Gods.

"Hestia will show you to your room." As he said that a little girl popped in. she smiled at me and pulled me out of the room. Leaving the Gods behind.

"This is your room. Have a good night." And she left. Without bothering to look around I crashed on the bed and immediately the darkness took me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Leo POV**

After we left Olympus we rode back to camp half-blood in silence. I can tell you that is a new record for me.

When we stepped past the border a crowd of people were waiting and they started asking so many questions. Like what was Olympus like for those that have not been there before, and many more along those lines.

"Where is Natsu?" Annabeth asked and the whole camp went silent wondering the same thing.

"Ares challenged Natsu to a fight tomorrow in the grand arena and Zeus said if anyone would like to go see the fight they were welcome" Jason said with a heavy tone knowing it was probably going to not end well for Natsu; facing a god is not an easy thing to do. Ok, ok I know Percy has fought Ares and won but still it was hard and Ares was not in his right mind at the time so I guess he was not at full power. The campers looked at us as if we were insane.

"W-wha-what?" Annabeth stuttered looking at Percy as if he would deny it.

"Yeah it's true."

"He's insane. Why would he do that, does he know nothing? Actually, don't answer that, but why didn't you stop him?"

"I wasn't going to get in between Ares and a fight. Besides it wasn't my choice, or any of ours," Percy said. He remained calm and cool while talking to Annabeth. How he can just say something like as if it happens every day, I have no clue. I understand why he's such a great leader.

"We should go tell Chiron." Jason stated and Percy just nodded. The campers started going back to their activities as we made our way to the big house.

The meeting was pretty boring just talking about what happened in Olympus and what we should do. After the three of us had finished talking with Chiron he decided to have a meeting with all the councilors to pick who would be going to the fight tomorrow and who would stay to defend camp and continue training.

The Stoll's and Will were here first followed by Annabeth, Nico etc. Once we were all settled around the ping pong table we started up the meeting.

"So who will be going to the fight tomorrow?" Chiron asked getting right down to business. As usual.

"I think the head counselors should go to find out his strengths and weaknesses. We could figure out what to do with him." Percy said calmly as if he'd been planning this all day.

"Percy I really think Annabeth is starting to rub off on you." I said lightly punching him in the shoulder.

"And this a bad thing?" Annabeth said looking at me from across Percy.

"We should get back to the topic at hand… before you two start fighting. Again." Jason said the last part after a little thought.

"Right I believe that Percy's plan will work but we should also include Reyna."

"Very well it's decided then."

A little while later we ate dinner and had the camp fire.

That night I had another strange dream. It looked more like the past rather than the future.

 **Dream**

 _I woke up in what seemed to be a battle field. I could hear fights and explosions coming from everywhere._

" _Look out!" I heard someone yell from behind me. Suddenly there was an explosion right next to me. When I tried to duck, I realized I couldn't move. I could feel a presence next to me dark but not dangerous._

" _Don't move nothing can hurt you just watch you are nothing but a ghost to them this is the past they won't see you." he said slightly solemn._

" _Who are you?" I asked. Trying to turn to see who it was._

" _Shh just watch." said the voice_

 _I stayed silent and watched what was going on. People were screaming while running away from something. There were people fighting. I could swear that the things the people were fighting were dragons. fire and the presents of death hung in the air. That is when a huge red scaled dragon landed right in fount him._

" ** _Come out dark wizard I know you are there."_** _said the dragon_

" _Well if it isn't Igneel himself come to take what is mine." Asked a man dressed in black with black hair and a depressed look on his face, he was average height, thin and he had unsettling red eyes that seemed to look right thought him._

" ** _You're so called little brother that you turned into a demon just because you can't handle his death, you through the world into chaos, you cursed yourself just to see your brother again!"_** __ _the dragon said as the heat in the air started rising._

" _Natsu will change the world he did not have to die."_

" ** _There are something in this world that you cannot change or conquer. He died you're supposed to deal with it. Life and death is a natural occurrence in this world you cannot prevent death. And now the only way one can die is if your brother who you have also managed to curse kills you. Now give him to me!"_** _the dragon Igneel (is that the Igneel that is Natsu's Father) said raising his voice towards the end._

" _No you can't take him from me again!"_

" ** _E.N.D is too dangerous to be left alone especially untrained-…."_**

 _And then. Nothing but black._

 **End dream**

I was a little upset that it cut out before I could discover what happened next. I wish I could've heard what Igneel was going to say next or if the kid was going to give the dragon Natsu. Could that have really been the same Natsu that crashed in the forest? What just happened did that really happen? If so is Natsu really a demon? Ugh what do I do? Should I tell the others about my dream, or should I ask Natsu about it? My thoughts were interrupted with someone shaking me awake.

"Come on Leo it is time to awake up, don't you have a fight to go see today?" a girl named Nyssa. She was tall girl with dark brown hair tied up in a bandana

"Ok ok I'm up I'm up." I said as we walked to breakfast.

After breakfast, we meet up with Chiron to wait for the god to come and 'collect' us. Apollo showed up to the gathered up the group going to see the fight.

"What's up guys, I am guessing this is the group that is going to the fight" Apollo asked Chiron

"Indeed, they are Apollo I trust you to take care of them while in Olympus." Chiron said with no emotion in his voice.

"Yeah yeah they will be fine they are only going to see a short fight between Ares and the pink haired kid." Apollo said never dropping his smile "Ok kids lets go I want to get this over with because honestly I don't like changing my ride."

"This is so cool we get to ride in Apollo's sun thing." I said with a big smile and my usual enthusiastic tone. When the group came to a red hot Ferrari.

"How are we all going to fit into that little car?" Frank ask doubting Apollo method on getting them all to Olympus.

"No of course not that is why I need to change it. Percy you remember riding in my awesome ride right?"

"Sure whatever you say Apollo." Percy said in a sarcastic tone.

"I know you thought it was cool."

"Uh huh"

"Dude you got to ride in Apollo's chariot! Why didn't you tell me?" I whined.

"Well a) we were sort of busy, b) never really came up and c) you never asked."

"Can't argue with that"

"Let's go" we all piled into Apollo's chariot/van and took a blast off into the sky strait to Olympus.

Once we landed we were met with some of the gods and of course Natsu who did not seem worried at all that he is going to be fighting the god of war, no he just had that goofy grin of his.

"Yo guys what's going on?" Natsu said running to us waving his hand in the air.

"Well you don't seem worried to be fighting the god of war." Will Said with a sarcastic tone but smiling all the same.

"Yeah don't you think you should be a little worried?" asked Hazel

"No not really I think that this will be a fun and challenging fight." Natsu said still with that grin on his face.

"You have to be the dumbest person on the planet not to be afraid of fighting a god. They are the most powerful beings on the planet." Clarisse said with a smirk on her face, probably thinking of Natsu' doom. Poor guy. And thinking that there were going to be another fight between the two. But Natsu never lost his smile but now there was a slight change in it... Something darker.

"Well I guess you never fought a dragon or an army of demons." Natsu said

"You fought a dragon, like an actual dragon?" said a shocked Frank

"And what do you mean by demons?" ask the ever-quiet Nico

"Exactly what it sounds like dragon and demons I will tell you guys later but right now I have a fight to win." Exclaimed an existed Natsu.

"Yeah as if." Clarisse said as we followed behind Apollo as he led us to the arena where the fight is going to take place.

I'm actually really excited to see this. I'm practically bouncing up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

In the arena sat on one side the gods and the other the 21 demigods that came to the fight and mix in with some nymphs and other creatures that heard about the fight.

"Attention everyone! We are here today to see a probably short fight between Ares the god of war and Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel!" a voice said quieting the crowed, as the mysterious announcer said their names they walked in to the arena at opposite ends. Ares was wearing full battle armor and his regular weapon the sword and spear. Natsu on the other hand was not wearing any amour just a red t-shirt and black jeans he had no weapon in his hands and a grin on his face. The crowd were speaking to themselves as to why Natsu did not have any weapon or amour, did he have a death wish or something and more stuff like that.

"What is he doing he does not have anything to defend himself? Did he think that fighting a god was going to be easy?" asked Katie looking a little worried that Natsu was going to get himself killed.

"I think Natsu knows what he is doing." I said trying to keep the worry out of my voice of fear that I might lose my new friend.

"Quiet the fight is about to start." Said a random nymph sitting near us. I turned to look into the arena and saw Ares and Natsu in their battle stances ready to start.

"I'll finish this quickly, watch out pinky" Ares said as his power started rising. All he got was a toothy grin from Natsu.

"Ready, set… GO!"

Ares charged Natsu right off the bat spear ready to impale Natsu.

"move Natsu move" I screamed at the top of my lungs hoping he heard me but he still did not move and when Ares got into range Natsu did something I did not think possible he grabbed Ares's spear with amazing speed and broke the spear in half with a single blow of his hand, shrapnel and rocks when flying everywhere form the force. Ares eyes widened and he jumped back to avoid a punch to the stomach, shock written all over his face.

"How did you do that?" asked Ares

"What do you mean I just punched it and it broke, don't tell me this is all the god of war has?" Natsu said walking out of the dust cloud with a frown on his face. Easy to say that got Ares mad as he took out his sword and charged Natsu again.

He increased his speed and this time through Natsu a couple feet backward, but Natsu landed on his feet and said "ok you had your hits now it is my turn!" and before Ares could react Natsu disappeared and in a second he reappeared in front of Ares throwing flaming fist into Ares's stomach resulting in Ares fighting backward. The arena was silent in shock that a kid managed to land a hit on Ares plus braking one of his most powerful weapons. Ares got back to his feet laughing which further shocked the crowed.

"You are stronger than I thought this is going to be a fun fight!"

"Same this will be a fun fight when you stop underestimating me." Exclaimed Natsu. Ares started to release suffocating amounts of power Natsu smiled and started to do the same thing, flames erupted around Natsu's body and all you could see inside the flames were his dark silhouette and glowing red eyes the sent chills up my spine.

Giving a battle cry Ares charged Natsu for the third time. Sword ready for a strike that would kill. Natsu squatted down smiling. However, what was unnerving was the look in his eyes. It was almost the same as when Percy would fight enemies he knew there was a slim chance at beating. It had that sort of evil glint to it as well.

Just as they were about to make contact Natsu stepped in close twisting so the sword wouldn't hit him and kicked Ares. Ares swung back toward himself trying to slice Natsu in half only for it to be intercepted by his forearm.

Natsu managed to twist his arm causing Ares to drop the sword. Then continuing to kick it across the arena so Ares couldn't grab it.

"Now we're even" Natsu said causing Ares to growl out of frustration. Swinging his legs out Ares managed to knock Natsu off his feet but both were up again in the blink of an eye at a standoff.

Lighting his fist on fire this time Natsu was the one that charged…


	6. Chapter 6

**Natsu POV**

 _Lighting his fist on fire this time Natsu was the one that charged…_

It was easy to say that I was having fun because I had never fought a god before, well unless you count God slayers, and I like a challenge., but taking a way his weapons might have ended the fight to soon if Ares did not know how to fight without any weapon. Oh well.

Ares had a look of surprised on his face "how... how did you do that nobody as disarmed me before?"

"It wasn't that hard." I shrugged and seeing the look on Ares face change from surprised to anger I gave a small smirk. That is when I felt that weird sensation again where his anger was rising, was it one of Ares's powers to make someone angry. Yes, that must be it well he can't let it get out of control or this whole arena will be destroyed and hopeful before that happens this stupid god will see that making me angry only makes me stronger.

"Are we just going to stand around staring at each other or are we going to fight?" I asked getting back into my fighting stance, getting ready to charge.

"Come on dad you can beat this pinky!" I heard Clarisse yell from the stands I totally forgot she was here. Ares is her dad?

"Don't worry I am not messing around with this punk anymore!" Ares said with a smirk on his face.  
"LET'S GO!" we yell and charge each other punch for punch kick for kick we did this for a while and the anger was still rising and starting to get harder to control. Until he pushed back with a confused look on his face.

"Why are you not affected but the anger I am giving you?"

"I would be lying if I said it was not affecting me but the angrier I get the stronger I get." I said hearing the shocked murmurs from the crowd.

"That is impossible only I can gain power from anger." Ares said looking at me up and down to see if I was lying. "But I can tell as we went on that your punches were getting stronger, I would like to know how you are able to do that."

"Maybe I will tell you after the fight, but I am tired of standing around. LET'S FINISH THIS **lighting flame dragon mode**!" as I light my hand with flames and a mix of lighting. Ignoring the crowd's gasp I charged the god of war and lighting everything around me on fire and lighting attacks.

We continued with hand to hand for a while until Ares kicked me in the stomach causing me to fly into the wall. Ow. I could see him smirking thinking he won but I wasn't finished yet. Running and jumping I prepared for my next attack.

"LIGHTING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!"I yelled. Ares didn't have enough time to dodge and he was hit with my roar. When the smoke cleared, his clothes were smoking but he was still standing.

"I was not expecting that." He said

"are you kidding me!" I said I could not believe after that attack he was not finished off.

"I am a god. It will take a lot more than that to finish me off." He said I notice gold blood running down the cuts on his body. He roared and charged throwing me back into a wall I got up wiping the blood from my mouth I smiled.

"I love a good challenge, but I think this fight is over." I said building up massive amounts of power the arena started to melt and the heat in the air was rising to scorching levels. I attacked the war god with this final attack. When the dust cleared he laid on the ground unconscious.

The entire arena was shocked into silence. When I looked up their jaws were opened eyes wide just about the size of their mouths. Suddenly cheering started and the campers came down to congratulate me. Well except for Clarisse.

"Dude that was awesome you have to teach me some moves!" Leo said running up to me acting like a little kid. I just grinned at him.

I replied with a "sure"

The others campers came up to me with words like "that was awesome," "you're really strong," or "we should hang out sometime." I didn't really get the last one but when everyone clamed slash quieted down Percy stepped forward.

"Congrats man but you just made a new enemy and pissed off Clarisse so I'd watch your back." He said as if he'd been in the same situation before, which I bet he did.

"Thanks for the advice."

"Dude did you use lighting in that last attack." Jason asked

"Yeah, pretty cool right." I say with my usual grin and rubbing my hand on the back of my neck

"Well we should get back to camp" Chiron said walking up to our "little group" so we followed him out. The gods just left Ares there. But before we walked out Zeus and some of the other gods came over to us, most of them had serious expressions on their faces.

"Congratulations Natsu, you beat Ares that is not an easy thing you did there." Zeus said stopping right in front of us.

"thanks." I said not entirely sure what to say or where this conversation was going. I could see they were all tense and read to battle me so I tried to remain clam not giving them a reason to fight me.

"May I ask what exactly that power you used back there? I have never seen anyone use more than one element, let alone at the same time."

"Oh that was my lighting flame dragon mode. I got it after I ate some lighting from a lighting dragon slayer named Laxus." I said like it was no big deal. Their shocked faces told me they thought it was a big deal.

"You ate lighting?" asked Jason

"yep." Was my short reply. "well the first time I did I was sick for a week." Remembering the time, I was stuck in bed after eating Laxus's lightning. After that we started heading back to camp half blood.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok the first new chapter for this story. I did try and fix some of the mistakes in the earlier chapters and I hope I got to all of them. I will be changing the direction this story is going and hopefully give this story a new fell to it I guess. If it doesn't work, then I will scratch it and make a brand-new cross over story between the two so your reviews are really important. Also for the sake of this story yes Natsu does know he is END but no one else does. So I hope you like it.**

 _Black there was nothing just inky darkness surrounding Nico that made even him fell uneasy._

" _where am I?" Nico thought_

" _you are on a battle field in the past." A voice said_

" _who's there?" Nico spun around looking for the source of the voice._

" _I am nether here or there I am nowhere." The voice said again ringing in Nico's ears._

" _why did you bring me here?" Nico asked_

" _to watch." The voice said this time it seemed to be coming from far away. The scene changed now he was standing in the middle of nowhere in front of him rose a giant skeletal rib cage that lead to a dark castle._

" _where am I." Nico said out loud as he walked to the looming building. Inside it was dark and the feeling of dread hung in the air._

" _this is the Tartaros guild hall."_

" _Tartarus?" Nico said remembering his time trapped down in that hell hole alone._

" _No it's not that place but some could say it is… no this is a guild, a guild for demons." Nico made it to what seems like a throne room and sitting on the throne was a man covered in darkness._

" _that is lord END." The voice said sounding proud_

" _END…" Nico could not see anything excepted red glowing eyes and a small smile on his lips. The demon turned to face the underworld prince and Nico froze eyes wide in terror. Those eyes were empty void they seemed to burn your every soul._

Just then everything went black and Nico awoke breathing hard and covered in sweat _._

"what just happened?" Nico asked the empty room as he tried to get himself back under control. Nico looked out the window to the 'hades' house overlooking the camp. Nothing had change he was okay. 'those eyes…' he remembered the red silted eyes. Ether know it was only a dream Nico felt that he was being watched and when he had looked into those eyes part of his soul was missing. He had seen the darkest parts of the underworld but nothing could compare to how terrified he was looking into those eyes.

"Nico… Is everything ok?" Nico turned to see Hazel looking at him with worry in her eyes.

"…yeah I just had a bad dream." He said knowing full well what that means to a demi-god.

"do you want to talk about it?" she asks her voice low.

"no… at least not now I want some time to think it over on my own." Hazel nodded and walked back to her bed.

Nico stayed up for several more hours just looking at the night sky in thought. He had a strange feeling that his dream was connected to Natsu somehow but he couldn't quite place it. Ever since Natsu showed up he has been getting this weird feeling. The presence of destruction and death hung round the smiling teen and the fact that Natsu didn't 'feel' like a monster or human he didn't even feel like he was a part of this world or in the world of the gods. Natsu was dangerous and sooner or later he could be the down fall of Olympus.

 **Somewhere far away**

"I did it! I have brought Lord END into this world." Said a bowing figure a smile place on his lips.

"every good. Where is he now?" said, another man sitting on a throne.

"… umm I lost him in the portal… he ended up with the demi-gods." He said losing his smile.

"what!?..." the man yelled but quickly calmed down a smirk appearing on his face "you know this could actually work better." He paused and the guy on his knees let out a breath in relief that he was not going to die. "if he is with the children of the gods, we could get him to release his true power and destroy everything and then we will take over Olympus from the gods." The man said laughing.

"how are we going to do that my lord?"

"we will force him to fight, and get him mad." Both laughed and prepared to fight the Romans and Greeks. Their plan was to show them how much of a Monster Natsu really is and have Natsu fight them. Soon they would destroy everything that had to do with the gods and nothing was going to stand in their way.

 **Sorry I know that was a really short chapter I promise next one will be really long to make up for this one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry that I have not updated in a long time I have been very busy and my internet was down for a while. So, I hope you like this chapter and if you have any ideas for this story I could use them.**

 **Nico's POV**

I walked slowly to the breakfast pavilion my mind was still spinning from the dream I had that after I woke up from that dream I couldn't go back to sleep because when I did the red eyes stared back at me. I shuddered at the thought that someday I would see those eyes in really life.

Before I knew it I was standing just outside the pavilion I was Natsu and Leo laughing and playing with fire some joined in the fun while others were to tried to even smile. Natsu… that feeling of death and distraction was as heavy as the day he meets him, the feeling scared me and that was saying something because I was the son of hades the god of the underworld; death was pretty much in my blood.

"Nico? Are you alright?" Hazel asked I remembered she had followed me I was so focused on my dream that I had forgotten she was there.

"y-yeah I'm fine just tired." I said in a low voice so there was no chance Natsu could hear me

"it has something to do with the dream you had, isn't it?" she asked looking at me in worry. I slowly nodded and then walked were Chiron and Mr. D was sitting.

"Nico what can I do for you?" Chiron said in an unusually happy voice I felt bad that I was going to darken to mood like I always do.

"sir may I talked to for a minute it is about a dream I had." When I mention the dream Chiron's smile faded into a frown and nodded.

"what is bothering you?" Chiron asked I took a deep breath and told him what I saw in my dream and the dark feeling I got from Natsu. when I was done, I looked at the camp director he was in deep thought

"there seems to be many dreams revolving the Dragneel boy." Chiron say as he stroked his beard "but this one is different I have a feeling that somehow Natsu id connected to the demon you saw in your dream."

"what does that mean?" I asked starting to get a little frustrated. Chiron stayed silent for a long time before he spoke

"I think we need another counselor meeting; I will voice my thoughts then." I didn't know what to say, there was definitely something wrong for Chiron to call another meeting so soon and the look in his eyes; all I could do was thing of the worst thing possible… another war was coming and Natsu was at the center of it.

 **Later normal POV**

"what is the meaning of this meeting, Chiron?" Reyna asked as the head counselors and the legionnaires sat around the Ping-Pong table

"We seem to be meeting a lot." Dakota said as he took a drink of red cool aid.

"We were supposed to leave this afternoon." Reyna said ignoring Dakota

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked as everyone settled down.

"We seem to have a storm." Rachel said in a dark toon that surprised everyone

"Are the gods angry again?" _Travis_ asked

"No, it is not that kind of storm; it seems a lot of you are having dreams that relate to the Dragneel boy and many of them consisted of a new threat."

"What do you mean we just had a huge war and now we have another war." Piper said

"Do we know what the treat is?" Percy asked only for Nico to shutter which didn't go unnoticed by the group

"Nico, would you like to tell them what you saw?" Chiron asked. Nico told them about his dream and what he feels every time he gets close to Natsu; at the end, the room was deathly quiet.

"So, you think Natsu has something to do with Tartarus and the demon you saw?" Frank asked not really liking where this was going

"I think whatever it is Dragneel is at the center of it. The gods have gone oddly silent and there is a certain darkness in the air." Chiron said

"So, what do we do?" Leo asked for several minutes no one said anything.

"I think we need to look into Natsu." Hazel said everyone looked at her in surprise "… I know everyone has a right to their secrets but we literally know nothing about Natsu or the power he has, I mean he defeated a god with little trouble and whatever this treat is Natsu might know what it is. So, I think we need to dig into Natsu's past to see what's going on."

Frank put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Ok so how to get Natsu to open up to us? Its not like he completely trust us and nobody just spills their life's story if you ask them too." Percy said

"Leo, you seem the closes to him has he told you anything about himself?" Annabeth asked everyone turn to the fire demigod

"Well… umm… he has told us that he doesn't know who his real parents are and that he was raised by a dragon named Igneel." Leo said and everyone that was not with Natsu in Olympus eyes widened

"What really that's cool!" Travis said with a smile

"He could be lying." Clarisse said

"A dragon? Is that even possible?" piper asked

"He seemed to believe it when he told the gods that everything he know is from a dragon." Jason said

"Also, did I mention that in my dream I saw a red talking dragon." Leo said and everyone looked at him.

"No!" everyone said at the same time making Leo flinch.

"Everyone I would like it if all of you take turns watching Dragneel and see what you can learn from him, I feel whatever we learn could help us prepare for what is to come." Chiron said everyone nodded in agreement singling the end of the meeting.

 **I know this was a short chapter I lost my notes for this story so I am kind of winging it until I remember what I was doing with this story. I hope you like the chapter and hopefully I will update sooner this time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok sorry for the long wait but I forgot what I wanted to do with story. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Natsu POV**

I have been here for a little over a week and I feel like I am missing something; like what I came here to do hasn't happened yet or something like that… after the fight with that war god and winning a lot of people in this camp are becoming more distance like they are afraid of me. Well they haven't seen me mad so I don't really know why… but considering who or should I say what I am I don't really blame them; I mean this is the reason I haven't told Fairy Tail about me… I am afraid that I will lose them and they will see me as a monster not as the dragon slayer that saved them on more than one occasion.

Not only do I not know the reason I was sent here but now I am starting to hear voices… they are telling me to do something bad; at first it wasn't to big just steal things from the camp store or brake something in the camp. At first, I was just wondering why I was thinking these things, but they became darker as burning down the nymph's trees and hurting some of the campers. Personally, that scared me a little this people weren't bad some were a little annoying by still with good hearts. They care for their friends and their camp even the romans that I found out later; has a different camp and were just here because of the war that happened before I arrived. My point is I relate my loyalty to Fairy Tail and my friends here, I didn't want to hurt anyone in fact I wanted to help… protect them.

I sighed what if the voices became hard to control? What if I start to loss control of my magic and hurt these people or even worse kill them? 'happy would laugh if he saw me now getting worried and wrapped up in my thoughts' I thought to myself that helped bring a small smile to my face.

"hey what are you smiling about." A voice said bring me out of my thoughts. I looked over to where the voice came from to see Percy looking at me.

"Uh, I was just thinking about one of my friends back home."

"Oh, you miss them, don't you?" he asked with a slight frown on his face I nodded.

"Yeah, this place kind of reminds me of home." I paused and looked at demigod. "or I guess it is more the people that remind me of home then the place."

"How so?" he asked as we stood on the beach.

"Well I guess how some of you treat each other like family and how you guys would fight the world to protect each other."

"Well considering that we technically did fight the world I suppose your right." I laughed a little

"Yeah." I said taking in the peace of the moment "so Percy what up? Not that I don't mind the company but did you need something?" Percy frowned a little bit as trying to remember why he was here and why we were standing on the beach.

"I came asking for your help… oh I remember I was wond-, actually Annabeth was wondering if you would like help rebuild some of the buildings that were damaged in the resent war."

"Sure!" I said giving him one of my famous smiles.

 **Normal POV**

The two teens came up to a building that was just ruin now and the surrounding area was covered dead plants which the Demeter kids were working to repair. There were other campers carrying tools and other thing to help them build the fallen building.

"About time that you two showed up!" Annabeth shouted as she marched over to the two teens. "Where have you been? Percy I sent you to find Natsu an hour ago!" she asked and Percy rubbed the back of his neck

"Well we were talking and for a second I forgot why you sent me to go find him." He said honestly Annabeth sighed

"Fine." She said as if this was a normal thing. Then she turned to Natsu "so do you mind helping carry some wood and other supplies over here we could use the muscle."

"Yeah anything to do to help." Natsu said smiling he could help but think Annabeth somewhat reminded him of Erza. He walked over to the pile of lumber.

"Hear do you need help picking up the wood it is pretty heavy?" asked one of the campers Natsu shook his head and picked up two large boards and waked them over the were the building will be when he put them down he looked up to see all the campers in the area staring at him.

"What?"

"nothing." Annabeth said as the group of demigods got back to work. The building was finished in no time and built to Annabeth's specifications.

"Good work everyone!" Annabeth said in a cheery voice as she admired the building she designed. All the demigod collapsed to the grown in exhaustion. From having to work all day to finish this building.

"Um… Annabeth why did we have to finish this building in one day?" Natsu asked looking at the tired demigods as he was the only one standing.

"The sooner we get this camp back on its feet the better." She said in a challenging tone.

"But without breaks really Annabeth I think that was a little over kill." Percy said Annabeth glared at him but he didn't seem to notice or he was too tired to care. Annabeth was about to say something when the dinner bell rang the downed campers jumped up with renewed energy and ran to the dinning pavilion. Only Annabeth and Natsu stood standing at the new building watching the fleeing forms of the demigods.

"Well I guess it is just us." Annabeth sighed which brought Natsu back to the daughter of Athena. "let's go get something to eat." Natsu nodded and flowed the blonde

"So, Percy was telling me that you what to be an architect." Natsu said breaking the silence.

"yeah, it is definitely keeping me busy right now after rebuilding Olympus and now the camp." Annabeth smiled "so Natsu is there anything you want to do as a career… you know when you get back home." Natsu was a little confused by the question but after think for a moment he answered.

"actually, where I am from people with magic/ powers whatever you want to call it join these things called guilds and their job is to go on quests to fight monsters find missing pets or trinkets even help build or destroy something." Natsu paused to see if Annabeth use getting everything he was saying; when he saw her eyes filled with confusion and a thirst for knowledge which reminded him of levy, again making his heart ack for the longing of going home. "I don't really know if I am making any sense." Natsu added not really knowing how he can explain something that is common knowledge where he comes from.

"No please continue to explain, I would like to learn more about the place you come from." Natsu sighed

"Ok well; I don't really know where to start…" he paused again and found that they had made it to the dinning pavilion.

"What about after dinner we go to the beach, it will give you time to think about out to explain." Annabeth said not waiting for an answer she left to grab her food and sit by her cabin mates leaving Natsu alone standing at the entrance to the pavilion lost in his thoughts. Then the smell of death filled his nose; his head snapped up to see Nico staring at him. Natsu didn't know why but Nico had the same aura as his older brother the filling of death and the empty pain you only get when you lose your family.

When Natsu first meet Nico he wanted to talk to him and in a way comfort him, he knows what his brother went thought. He could not save his brother from his cures or the pain ether know he was alive again but he could try to save Nico from the same fate in a way. The only problem was Nico had been avoiding him and just watching him from afar; when Natsu tried to approach him, he had faded into the shadows. Natsu sighed and walked over to Leo's table ignoring the son of Hades' dark eyes on his back.

"Hey dude, are you listing?" Leo said as he poked Natsu in the shoulder.

"Umm" Natsu said again being brought out his thoughts, he had no Idea how much of 'thinking' thing he was doing lately. "sorry what were you saying?" Natsu asked with a sheepish grin on his face

"Dude I was trying to tell you, your flaming food is burning the table." Leo said urgently Natsu looked down at his plate were the food was now ash and the flames now started to spread off the table.

"Crap!" Natsu said as campers were jumping away from the table which drew the attention of everyone in the pavilion some campers were shouting at Percy to put out the fire while others were trying to get buckets to put out the fire. Natsu started to suck in the fire and in seconds it was out of course Percy didn't see this and splashed Natsu in the face with ocean water.

"Ops, sorry Natsu." Percy said smiling and not really acting sorry

"No, it's all good, I probably deserved it anyway." Natsu said. The water was already evaporating off his hot skin, but he still set himself on fire to dry off the rest of the water.

"Really dude you just set yourself on fire when you were pretty much already dry." Leo said his face saying 'show off'

"What how else do I keep my hair so soft." Natsu joked. Leo laughed and soon everyone was laughing and having a good time.

Only they didn't know that things were going to take a turn for the worse and this might be the last happy moment they will have, as another war was just over the horizon.

 **Well I hope you liked that chapter sorry there was not too much action or anything. I could use your ideas so please review. I know I didn't do the beach thing with Annabeth if you really want me to do it let me know I will do it in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait I started typing this story then I deleted very thing all my stories I was working on and all my previous stuff so sorry for the long wait I hope you like this chapter**

"it has been two week Two Weeks, and you have yet to bring me that Demon or get him to show his true self."

"sorry my lord but it seems that END has proven stronger than we originally thought he is ignoring all the commands we have giving him."

"Stronger then you thought? Tell me how strong do you think the strongest demon would be?" said the man in the throne sarcastically

"sorry my lord but he is resisting the suggestions we give him." Said a smaller man he was shaking fearing the other mans wrath, but instead of the dark figure getting angry he just leaned back in his throne.

"umm can we control someone else in the camp maybe to push END to do what we want or get us access into the camp?"

"we could try my lord."

"good soon we will take over Olympus thought their precious demigods!" the figure said with a growing smile. As the other man bowed and left the room.

 **Camp half blood**

 **Nico POV**

I sat in the shadows watching Natsu, I knew that Natsu knew that I was there but the pick haired boy didn't seem to care; I caught he frowning in my general direction. No matter how Natsu acted around other people he still didn't feel right his soul didn't feel right. I couldn't put my finger on it but his soul felt dead and alive at the same time kind of like hazels but still different more tainted and yet pure. I was so frustrating that he couldn't figure it out and all of his dreams went helping ether

" _would you like to know the truth?"_ my eyes widened at the voice

"who's there." I said turning but didn't see anyone behind me.

" _I am someone that would like to help ease your frustrations."_

"you have information on Natsu Dragneel?" I asked turning to look back at the person in question.

" _yessss, everything you would hope to know…"_ the voice said sounding more like a snake then a human

"and why should I trust you?" I asked I wasn't sure who this disembodied voice was or it he… it could be trusted but I was stating to get a bad feeling about all of this.

" _all I want to do is help you, the man you see in front of you is not all what he seams_."

"I already knew that his soul doesn't feel right."

" _yesss, it is almost like he is not entirely human, but more monster."_

"how did-"

" _as I told you I know many things, son of hades."_ The voice cut me off I turned to look back to the shadows of the forest still seeing nothing. _"Dragneel is very dangerous and if you don't act soon he will tear your world apart."_

"what?!" I almost screamed

" _that's what you felt? The dark power surrounding him the dreams you have been getting…"_ I honestly didn't know what to think Natsu did seam like a good guy and yes, my dreams and the feeling I have been getting would suggest otherwise but that same feeling didn't seem complete; it wasn't complete bad he felt the purity and the warmth of Natsu's aura.

"what do you know?" I finally asked I needed to know why this was bothering me so much once I know then I could tell Chiron if it was something bad we could take care of it, but if not then we could help Natsu get back to his own world.

" _it will be easier if I show you."_ The voice whispered in a dark tone that made a chill run down my spine and in that moment, I was thinking this was a bad idea as the world round me faded to black.

What I saw was not at all I expected and to my horror hoped I would never have to see. The sky was a deep shade of red and the ground was wet with blood dead bodies littered the grown more then I have ever seen before at one time and that is saying something because I travel down to the underworld a lot; this was horrifying. Screams echoed in the air around me as demons and dragons ran wild fighting each other.

"what- what is this?" I asked to no one in particular

" _this is war one that Natsu had started."_

"what how did Natsu start this…" I said gestured to the bloody battle field before me with a shaking hand. I my mind there was a sigh.

" _well Natsu comes from both worlds so to speak he is a demon and a dragon, two of the most powerful beings to ever walk the earth."_

"but that still doesn't-" before I could finish the scene changed to the same castle like structures that I saw in my dreams the one where I saw the red eyes that still hunts my dreams.

" _go on you will find all your answers in there."_ The voice said before I knew it or had a chance to run I found myself walking thought the large doors and into the throne room from my dreams. Everything looked the same from the candles on the side or the room and the red-ish glow from the window the only difference now was other demon like figures bowing their heads towards the throne.

When the figure moved into the light… my eyes widened the terrifying red eyes that froze me in place out of fear belonged to the pinked haired man that I have been flowing around camp but this Natsu was different instead of the bright smile Natsu always seems to have on his face there was a scowl. His pink hair was darker with two black horns coming out of his head and not to mention instead of the black kind eyes they were red that glowed with power and darkness. This demon and Natsu he had meet didn't even seem like the same person.

When the demon smiled one could see sharp white fangs and his red eyes gleamed with crazed anger and the thirst for chaos.

" _ **the time has come to destroy this world and the dragons go Tartaros and make me proud."**_ The demon said as everyone in the throne room cheered and disappeared into the shadows to wreak havoc on the outside world.

" _do you see now how dangerous he is he controls demons and he will do the same to your world."_

"wha-what can I do… the power I am sensing it's unbelievable." I said as I continued to watch the world round me burn.

"take him while he is weakened he is in your camp now if you strike now you could destroy him." The voice whispered in my ear

"I need to tell- "

"no, you can't tell anyone they will not believe you don't you see what this demon is doing to your friends?" the scene changed I was back at camp half blood my friends and other camp mates were smiling and laughing with Natsu _. "he makes people trust him then when he is ready he could wipe them all out, they won't stand a chance unless you stop him before he can. You have seen his true form; now you have to decide will you continue to watch him from the shadows or will you save your world?"_

"I want to save my world… what will you have me do?"

 **Normal POV**

The smoky figure smiled now he controlled the son of hades everything was beginning to fall into place.

" _go prince of the dead save your friends from this demon I will be here to help you but you have to do something for me."_

"anything" the figures smile grew

" _invite me and my friends in"_

 **I hope you liked this chapter sorry it took so long to update. Next chapter will be more action packed.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the long wait on this story, I had more plans for this story but I either lost interest has the feeling to rewrite this story because I don't really like how it turned out. If you really like this story or the idea you are free to take it over or if anyone wants to rewrite the story I have please do so. You can PM me if you have any questions or need help.**

 **So, this will be the last chapter for this story I hope you enjoy**

Nico had fallen into the darkness all he could see now was Natsu' destruction and in his mind, he was saving his friends lives he was saving the world from this monster with the red eyes. He was saving his friends for the betrayal Natsu would unleash. Nico had no way of knowing that what the ghostly apparition shows him was long forgotten in the past and a Natsu that no longer existed.

Yes, Natsu was a demon but he had learned compassion he learned friendship and he was taught loyalty by a dragon that his former demons and a rogue dragon killed. But Nico did not know this all he saw was the death and destruction that Natsu was cable of.

Nico had a plan he was going to confront Natsu and his new "friends" would take care of the rest he could kill Natsu before he turned into a demon. Nico was back at his cabin getting ready for war he was putting on his black armor and picked up his obsidian sword. Then he faded into the shadows he had to do this perfectly if Natsu knew he was coming if he knew that Nico was on to him then his friends could get hurt and he could die he saw Natsu fight the god of war and that was in his "weakened" state he feared what his power would be like when he truly let loose.

"Are you ready son of Hades?" the ghostly voice said Nico nodded

"are you voices ready."

"yesss, when you let us in, we, will help you fight the Demon Lord." The voice said again Nico was deep in the forest at the aborted to the camp. Deep in his mind, he knew this was wrong but the control he was under and the dark images running through his head forced the thought down Natsu was the enemy and he had to die.

With Natsu

Natsu was with Leo, Percy, Jason, and Reyna they were talking and just overall having a good time until a dark feeling came over Natsu and the mark on his arm the last amount of power if father left him began to hurt like crazy.

"Natsu are you alright?" Leo asked and Natsu hissed and grabbed his banged arm.

"Natsu?" Percy asked stepping closer to Natsu

"I'm fine." He forced out

"I have been wondering about why you have your arm bandage is it an old wound?" Reyna asked as Natsu fought through the pain.

"no." was all Natsu said before they could ask more a new voice joined the mix

"Demon face me!" the three turned to face Nico in full battle armor and his sword in hand.

"Nico what are you doing?" both Percy and Leo asked

"I have seen the truth Natsu is a Demon of Tartarus he is here to kill us all!" he showed and charge Natsu before they could ask Natsu if it was true and at the same time Nico attack an army of monsters and demons came over the hill.

"what the hell!"

"how did they get in!" a couple of campers shouted as the rushed to pick up weapons Natsu was barely able to dodge Nico's attack as he was getting over the shock of the sons of Hades sudden action.

"Natsu is what he is saying true?" Leo said confused I hurt moping what was said not true.

"of course, it is true don't you think I would do this if there was any doubt in this demons' true nature!" Nico shouted and attacked Natsu again

"Leo some of it is true." He said sadly "but I wouldn't hurt you or this camp." He growled and pushed the son of hades back

"you are lying this was your plan all along to deceive us!" Nico shouted,

"well now is not the time we have an army heading this way they and we are really how numbered." Percy said Reyna had run off to collect her troops and try to warn the rest of the camp if they didn't already know what was happening.

"Nico, what are you doing why did you bring the monsters here into this camp your home?" Natsu asked as he dodged another attack from the black blade. He didn't want to fight Nico he just confused and didn't know the whole story. "did they do this to you?" he asked thinking that Nico could be being controlled but the demon forces.

"what are you saying Natsu; Nico let these monsters in?" Percy asked as he dodged an attack from one of the demons.

"we need to fall back and try to help fortify the camp," Natsu said as he drew a line of fire separating the army and the camp. The three ran for the building fights some of the monsters already there as the got to where all the other campers were Natsu blow all the monsters back behind his other fire line.

"what is going on!" many campers were shouting as they took this opportunity to get some armor on to better protect themselves.

"it is Nico he let them into the camp." Leo said Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, Annabeth, Reyne, and Chiron stared disbelieving at Leo

"it's true and he attacked Natsu." the group and other campers started at Natsu how was being uncharacteristically quiet as he stared at the firewall that he made as monsters and demon struggled to get tough

"my firewall is not going to last much longer." Natsu said,

"do you know what is going on Natsu?" Chiron asked Natsu turned to face the group with a sad look in his eyes.

"Nico said you were a Demon of Tartarus." The groups' eyes widened Natsu dipped his head in shame

"is that true?" Annabeth asked as they became on guard against Natsu

"yes, it is true I am a demon but I do not mean you any harm Nico is being controlled by one of those demons he let in they must have told him about the past me."

"why should we believe you?" Hazel asks

"now is not the time to be testing me but what I said is the truth I'm sorry I didn't tell you before but I was afraid how you would react." The group didn't have time to respond as Natsu wall of fire disappear and the camp began to fill with monsters from myth and demons from Natsu's world.

As the fight continued Natsu watched as the battle-weary campers tried to fight the never-ending army. The members of camp half-blood fought the losing battle with everything they had trying to defend their home the Romans fought to when this wasn't even their camp. This reminded Natsu of all the battles he fought with fairy tail and the other guilds. It was his fault the reason this fight was happening because of him just like Tartarus. And the thought that all these people that let him stay here feed him and tried to help him were going to lose their home because of him he began to get angry.

"Nico look around you is this what you wanted, is this how you wanted to destroy me by destroying your home in the process," Natsu said as he jested to the chaos around them

"I- no this wasn't supposed to be like this! I just wanted…"

"to kill me but in doing so you will kill all of them too is that what you want?" Natsu asked,

"no this is not right you are evil why, why are you…"

"Nico you are being controlled whatever you saw from a long, long time ago I have changed a lot since then you need to see that I end this fight." Natsu pleaded, trying to make Nico see what he was doing and it seemed to work as Nico backed away and stared on in horror at what he brought to the camp.

"I don't… I can't stop this."

"There are times when you can't help but give up, there are times when you lose confidence in yourself. But if you keep believing in yourself, you won't lose your confidence, you won't think about giving up, you will go out there and do what's right!" Natsu shouted that was what knocked Nico back to his senses

"stop this! This wasn't the plan!" Nico shouted to the demon in charge who just smiled

"no this was always the plan."

"And what was it that you were trying to do?" Natsu asked glaring at the demon

"it brings you back to your former glory lord END. And bring the reign of the gods to an end once and for all." He shouted happily Nico's eyes widen in shock.

"Nico, I have a plan but are going to have to trust me," Natsu whispered to Nico now that he was standing beside him and not against him.

Nico nodded "anything I am so sorry this is all my fault."

"we can talk about that later right now I need to get everyone to a safe place I will hold them off while you do."

"and what are you going to do they could kill you." Nico said,

"they wanted END I will give it to them." Natsu said with a dark look in his eyes "but I can't do anything while everyone is fighting now go!" Nico nodded he had a basic idea what Natsu was planning to do from seeing the demon everyone has been talking about in his dreams.

"Leo!" Nico yelled as he ran to do where many of the Hephaestus kids here working furiously setting traps and making weapons

"Nico what are you doing here?" Leo asked,

"look I am sorry I caused this but Natsu has a plan to stop it but we need to get everyone to a safe place and away from the battle."

"we could go to bunker nine it is fortified." One of the other campers suggested

"yeah but how do we all get there when everyone is fighting?" another camper said

"we could set something up as a quick distraction but everyone on our side would need to be aware of it so they don't get caught up in everything," Leo said with an idea forming in his head. "Nico, I need you to get Percy and Jason over here and worn as many campers as you can that they need be on the lookout of a single and when it comes to head to bunker nine." Nico nodded and ran to find the two demi-gods.

"Master END thinks of the possibilities you could have a whole new army at your command you could rule this world!" the shadow demon exclaimed was he waved his arms in the air.

"what if I don't really what to rule the world," Natsu asked as he continued to glare.

"well, then there would be another to take our place my master set this whole this in motion you just have to help him destroy the gods! And what better way to do that then thought their children and you."

"I do not take orders from anyone," Natsu growled out

"please don't tell me you plan to protect these humans?" the demon looked confused as to why a demon as powerful as Natsu would what to help such weak creatures "they know who you are; now do you think they will still except you once they know what you have done and what you are capable of? They were afraid of you for defeating a god what would they do if they saw your full power? This is why you are afraid to tell your friends at home."

"shut up! you know nothing" Natsu shouted,

"the humans fear us but we will worship you why do you continue to run away from who you were meant to be?"

"I don't run from anything I chose you I want to be and a monster is not one of them," Natsu said as he charged the shadow demon who dodged.

"For someone like you who possesses great mastery over the element of Destruction I have to say I am disappointed in you. Trained under the teachings of a dragon you still lack conviction to use your power to its full potential." The demon said as he punched Natsu in the gut.

"you can defeat me in the state you have now you need to except you are a demon and the strongest one who ever lived this is who you are, END!" the demon shouted as a wave of magic hit Natsu full force sending him flying through the air he landed hard on the ground not far from where the demi-gods were trying to gather

"Natsu we are ready with our plan." Nico said as Natsu got out of the dick he created

"good you better do it soon I don't know how much longer I can hold back these guys are really pissing me off." Natsu said as he charges back into the sea of monsters. A few minutes later a huge storm was building courtesy of Percy and Jason as the storm was picking up speed you could see camper running to the open bunker doors then there was a huge flash which blinded most of the monsters, as the rest of the campers left.

"Natsu we are safe good luck!" Nico yelled as Natsu watched as the rest of the campers we heading to the bunker doors before they closed.

"Nico, do you think it is a good idea to leave Natsu out there all alone?" Annabeth asked not liking the idea

"trust me I think it would be best to stay hide for what Natsu has planned" Nico said as they closed the bunker doors

Natsu smiled as he let his more demonic energy leak from his body, he began to transform into his demon form.

"I know what I am I am **END!"** black horns grew from his head his ears and teeth became more pointed large black and red wings shot from his back his flames became a darker red color and his eyes turned a dark murderous red.

" **you wanted me now you got me!"** END said his voice low and menacing many of the monster stepped back away from the demon lord as the demon cheered thinking that he was on their side oh how wrong they were.

In a matter of minutes every monster and demon were turned to ash as the sheer heat of Natsu's flames swept over the army

"wh-why mast-master?" a demon asked as Natsu walked by the dying demon

" **you mad me very angry."** Was the only reply as the demon faded to dust?

 **In the bunker**

How do you think it going out there?" Travis asked as everyone was trying to stay quiet so they could hear what was going on but the doors were too thick so they couldn't hear the screams of the dying demons.

"I don't know but the door is getting really hot," Leo said as he put his hand on the door the heat didn't bother him but he was just wondering how much heat Natsu need to put off to have the heat come through the thick metal door.

"I am so sorry for this it was all my fault," Nico said his eyes downcast

"it wasn't your fault you were not in your right mind," Percy said and several other campers nodded in agreement.

"but it was my fault I knew something was off about Natsu and I was too desperate for answers that I- I listen to anyone that could provide me with some answers and… and what I saw was horrifying I thought the only way to stop Natsu was to kill him." Nico said not wanting to look at anyone in the eyes

"what exactly did you see?" Reyna asked Nico only shook his head

"war and what Natsu is truly capable of as the king of demons." The campers that didn't know Natsu's true self gasp

"Natsu's a demon?" someone said not really believing what they just heard Nico only nodded

"but he is so kind and funny?" another camper said

"Natsu said that he had changed that he wasn't that demon anymore but how could I have known that why did I not see this coming?" Nico shouted

"Nico calm down Natsu probably doesn't blame you for any of this and neither do we," Leo said

"Leo's right stop beating yourself up, everything is going to be ok." Percy said putting a hand on his shoulder

"of course, we might have to rebuild the entire camp again." Annabeth said as some people gave a small laugh and other groaned.

After what seemed like a knock sounded on the bunker door everyone fell silent and there was another knock a little louder this time.

"do you think it is Natsu?" Frank asked

"there is only one way to find out," Piper said as Leo, Jason, and Percy started to push the large doors open while everyone else got ready to fight if they had too. But to their relief, Natsu was the one standing in the door.

"did you win?" Leo asked Natsu just smiled when they walked back to camp, they saw that the ground was black and piles of ash covered the ground little fires still burned on the destroyed building. Everyone eyes were wide as they stared at the carnage in front of them and the at Natsu

"dude what did you do?" Percy asked

"I gave them what they wanted END," Natsu said plainly

"END?" hazel ask

"my demon self." Natsu said without hesitation "I am sorry I did not tell you guys before what I am part demon and part dragon, I thought you would hate me or fear me if you know and it is ok if you don't want anything to do with me after this." Natsu said he put his head down waiting for the shouting to start

"thank you for saving us" Chiron said putting a hand on Natsu shoulder Natsu head snapped up in surprised

"y-you are not afraid of me?" Natsu asked as he looked at everyone faces

"you saved us and without you, we might have lost our camp." Percy said,

"to tell you the truth you are pretty dangerous but I think you have earned our trust." Piper said with a smile

"I still have a lot of questions for you," Annabeth said as other campers nodded Natsu was surprised that they still like him after everything it made him think twice about telling fair tail who he really was these people still excepted him and they only knew him for a couple of weeks; his friends in fairy tail have known him for year could they still be friends with him ether know he is a demon he would hope so if he very got to go home.

"yes, I think you guys deserve anything you want I will try to answer any questions you have." Natsu said happily and with more confidence in his other side that he rarely shows."

Two weeks after the battle everyone was working hard to clean and rebuild camp half-blood the Romans left after a week and in all the spare time Annabeth would allow, they grilled Natsu for answers on everything about his world about his and his friends and his past and he was happy to answer them. He thought this was good practice for when he told fairy tail or if he would tell them.

One day he was walking in the woods that Leo found him in which seemed so long ago. Natsu was walking with Leo, Nico, and Percy when all of a sudden, a black hole opened up and Natsu was sucked in back to his world but before he was swallowed by the darkness, he shared one glance at his new friends and said one last thing.

"thank you." He didn't hear their response if there was one before the darkness consumed him.

"Natsu!" he heard a voice calling out to him as he struggled to open his eyes

"Natsu!" he heard a different voice calling out his name he opened his eyes to see Lucy, Erza, Gray and happy standing over him he sat up and groaned

"uhgg," Natsu said as the familiar pain filled his head

"Natsu are you alright what happen," Erza asked in a worried and strict tone. Natsu took a second to look around they were in the same clearing he was in before he was sent to the other world and his friends all looked the same, in fact, everything looked the exactly the same as it was before he left.

"how long-"

"you were gone for almost two hours," Lucy said Natsu eyes widened two hours he was gone for almost a month now? He shook his head he didn't what to think about it hurt his head anymore.

"what happened to you?" Gray asked,

"you wouldn't believe me if I told you; just know that I made some new friend I and I made it back home." Natsu said giving his friend the biggest smile he could make

"well then we should get home ourselves." Erza said as they headed back to the guild.

 **I hope you all like this story. This chapter was the longest chapter I have done for this story.**


End file.
